


Demonic Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Cum Eating, D/s undertones, Demon!Nico, Dubious Consent, Human!Percy, Light Spanking, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Percy what he thought he would do this summer he would not have said "have a series of wet dreams so realistic that he feels like he's falling in love with the guy." Because, really, that was simply so unexpected that being abducted by aliens seemed more plausible. VERY SMUTTY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

If you asked Percy what he thought he would do this summer he would not have said "have a series of wet dreams so realistic that he feels like he's falling in love with the guy." Because, really, that was simply so unexpected that being abducted by aliens seemed more plausible. Add on to the fact that the man was apparently an incubus, a male lust demon, and these dreams usually featured him either tied up, blindfolded, gagged, or something to that effect and you get a fraction of the disbelief Percy felt.

And he thought he was just going to get a summer job.

The first time the demon came to him was June 2nd. Percy had woken to a set of black eyes staring at him about an inch away from his face. He'd nearly screamed, but then the stranger smiled at him and a feeling of calm washed over him. He just laid on his bed as the stranger straddled his waist and tied his hands to his headboard with some fancy rope.

Strangely enough, while this was happening Percy didn't search for escape routes or try to break free of the man's hold. Instead, he examined the man's handsome features as he worked.

He had dark curly hair, even darker eyes, and flawless tanned skin from what Percy could see. His jeans, shirt, combat boots, and leather jacket were all black, giving him the illusion of the classic bad boy, which Percy found incredibly sexy. In fact, everything about him was sexy. If Percy had to list all the qualities he found attractive in a man this would be the result.

So, why was the literal man of his dreams here?

"Hello."

Percy blinked when he heard the dark, accented voice. Italian, definitely. He looked up at the man who was smirking down at him.

"Hi." Percy tried to wave, only to discover that his wrists were tied too tightly. His brow furrowed at the sight. That was fast… He shook his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs in his head. He should be asking questions, right? He didn't think this was normal. "Who- who are you?"

The stranger smiled and bent forward to kiss along Percy's neck. His lips were rather cool against Percy's heated skin, causing Percy to shudder and giggle slightly. The man chuckled at his reaction. "It's not important, mio bello."

Percy frowned, a distant alarm bell ringing in the back of his mind. If the man wouldn't even tell him his name… "Who are you? Tell me."

The man suddenly grabbed Percy's black hair and tugged harshly, giving himself more access to Percy neck. He latched on to the revealed skin, sucking hard and using his teeth just enough to be pleasurable rather than painful. Whoever he was, he certainly knew what he was doing. Percy gasped and tugged on his bonds, wishing he could run his hands through the man's black curls, as the man nibbled on Percy's collarbone.

"Really," Percy panted, moaning when he felt a cool tongue glide over his shoulder. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Maybe this was all a wet dream. That would make sense. He was a teenage boy after all, and everyone said that was normal.

"If you must call me something," The man murmured between kisses, "Then call me Nico. And I am here to give you pleasure."

"Nico." Percy meant to get his attention, but Nico's name came out as nothing more than a soft sigh. He had other questions, didn't he? Like, why was he tied up, for instance? He tried to ask this question, but once again the words got stuck in his throat and an embarrassing whine came out instead.

"Hush, amore." Nico pressed a soothing kiss to the center of Percy's bare chest. Percy blinked. When'd that happen? He had a shirt on when he went to bed…

Percy started to struggle against the ropes again, fear settling in his stomach like a lead weight. There was something wrong with this situation. This man, Nico, he was going to do something bad- hurt Percy, or rape him, or murder him, or something.

Nico trailed a single finger down Percy's chest and leveled a smoldering stare at the struggling boy. "Stop moving."

Percy did so immediately, though he hadn't mean to. There was just something in that voice that commanded obedience.

"Good boy."

Percy shivered at the praise. He wasn't really known for behaving, but for some reason he took great pride in the fact that he'd pleased this stranger. This Nico. "What are you?" Percy whispered.

Nico smirked as he licked Percy left nipple and rolled the other between his fingers. Percy did his best not to whimper. "I'm an incubus, Percy. A lust demon."

This probably should've scared Percy, but he was too far gone to care or even ask how Nico knew his name. All he knew was the pleasure Nico was giving him, which he suspected Nico had something to do with.

"Just relax, tesoro," Nico murmured around Percy's nipple, nipping it lightly. "Just relax and I'll make you feel so good…"

Percy practically melted into his mattress, finally giving in completely to whatever Nico wanted to do. There was no hesitation or fear as Percy laid in front of the demon, utterly vulnerable. Nico seemed very pleased by this turn of events and rewarded Percy with a deep kiss on his lips.

Nico's lips were softer than he expected and colder too, but they still tasted amazing. He licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance to get more of that taste of pomegranates, and Nico gave it to him. Percy moaned when his tongue brushed Nico's, and then Nico was pushing him into the mattress and taking control. Nico slid his tongue against Percy's and pushed it back into Percy's own mouth forcefully. Percy whimpered at the treatment, but Nico just growled in response and pulled away with a slow suck to Percy's tongue.

"Don't be greedy," Nico scolded when the kiss broke. He swatted at Percy's ass, causing Percy to yelp.

"Please." Percy bucked his hips up, desperate for friction on his growing erection. He didn't completely know what he was begging for, but Nico seemed to. A sinister smirk curled Nico's lips; looking so sexy it nearly hurt Percy to look at him. Nico chuckled darkly and ran a hand over the slight bulge in Percy's PJ pants. Percy mewled at the contact.

"You want me to take care of this?" Nico played with the edge of Percy's pants just above where Percy wanted to be touched the most. And judging by the almost wicked gleam in Nico's dark eyes, he knew it.

Percy whimpered, nodding frantically and pulling against the rope. "Yes, please, please, please." He couldn't remember ever feeling this desperate before.

Nico hummed in thought. "Mm. Maybe. Are you sure you deserve it?" He sat back on his heels, staring at Percy patiently, as if he was actually waiting for Percy to answer him.

"I-I…yes! Just please," Percy closed his eyes and groaned, frustrated that he couldn't seem to get any words out. He heard Nico chuckle and jerked when he felt Nico brush a hand over his erection again.

"Well, alright," Nico sighed. He gave Percy a quick peck on the lips and let his hand slip into Percy's PJ pants, gripping him the first time with his rough hand. Any and all thoughts left Percy's mind, leaving him with just the feeling of Nico's addicting touch.

Nico started to stroke him lazily as he busied himself with Percy's neck again. Percy panted and tilted his head to the side to give Nico more room to work with, mind blank and hazy with pleasure. All he knew was good, good, good.

"Your heart's beating very fast," Nico murmured against the pulse point on Percy's neck. He seemed amused.

Percy didn't even attempt to respond. He just gripped the ropes tightly, trying not to black out. Everything was alarmingly fuzzy and he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He'd never had this much pleasure from sex, let alone a simple handjob.

Percy whined when he felt Nico's hand increase its pace and rub the sensitive tip with his thumb. There was a coil inside Percy, tightening with every stroke, touch, and kiss. It warmed him on the inside until he felt unbearably hot, as if he was burning from the inside out. His hips arched off the bed and then he was coming without any other warning, painting Nico's hand white along with Percy's trembling thighs.

Percy sagged against the bed, as weak as a newborn kitten, as Nico released him from the headboard and kissed him on the lips gently. Percy tried to kiss back, but was too exhausted to really do more than lay there and take it. Nico didn't seem to mind though.

Nico kissed Percy's eyes closed and brushed his sweaty hair away from his face. "You did well."

Confused, Percy pried his eyes open, only to see he was alone in his bed. He wanted to call out for Nico, but felt his eyes slip closed again and all he knew was darkness.

When Percy woke up the next morning he felt more relaxed than he could ever remember being. He stretched, a content smile on his face as last night's dream resurfaced in his mind. It was by far the weirdest dream he had, though he couldn't deny that he'd loved every bit of it. Percy went to run a hand through his messy hair, but stopped when he noticed his wrist. A bright red circle wrapped around it as if he'd been tied up for hours.

A chill ran down Percy's spine, the smile melting off his face. In the dream he'd been bound with rope that matched the patterns on his skin. Could it have been-

"No," Percy denied out loud, shaking his head at his thoughts. "It's not possible. An incubus did not appear in my bedroom, give me a handjob, and then leave." Maybe he just slept on his hand weirdly and the sheets created that pattern. Or something.

Satisfied with the flimsy explanation for now, Percy got up to shower so he could begin his day.


	2. Hallucinations

Percy stepped out of the shower to the amazing smell of cooking bacon. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watering, as he dried himself off as quickly as he could. Leo must've been cooking breakfast and that was something Percy never wanted to miss.

He made his way downstairs, clad in boxers with a towel wrapped around his neck, and into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Leo was frying some in a skillet and- Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing- and was wearing a pink, frilly apron that said, "Sunshine".

"Oh. Hey, Percy." Leo grinned from the stove and waved at him with a spatula.

Percy chuckled and waved back before taking a seat on top of the counter. The kitchen was a bright place that had lots of windows and sunny yellow walls Leo had painted when he'd moved in with Percy a few months ago. Because according to Leo, "Not every room in the house can be blue, Percy."

"So, get a good night's sleep?" Leo asked offhand, stirring eggs in a pan next to the bacon. He shot Percy a smirk over his shoulder.

Percy felt his cheeks burn, but he still tried to appear casual. To avoid looking at Leo, Percy hopped off the counter and got a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "I guess so." He took a sip of the juice out of the carton.

Leo's brown eyes narrowed at the action and he yanked the juice out of Percy's hand rather forcefully. He pointed to the counter with the spatula. "Back away while I'm cooking. And just 'I guess so'? Judging by those moans you were making last night I deserve more than that." He winked at Percy, who had resumed his place on the counter.

"Oh," Percy mumbled, his face as red as the tomatoes on the cutting board. "Um, sorry if I kept you up. It was just a dream."

Leo raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Then how do you explain the hickey on your neck?"

Percy clapped a hand against his neck, his eyes wide, as he rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He almost yelped when he saw the dark purple spot, a stark contrast against his pale skin tone. How on earth… Red wrists were one thing, but a full out hickey?

"It's probably just a bruise," He said to his reflection. The other Percy seemed to believe it as much as he did. How could he bruise himself sleeping? And what an odd place to get one if it was.

"Percy!"

Percy jumped at Leo's call, though he didn't take his eyes off the hickey/bruise as if it would disappear the moment he would turn away. "Yeah?"

"Food's done! You should get dressed so we can go to work right after we eat! Don't worry about the hickey; nobody's gonna see it cause you're the bus boy today!"

"IT'S NOT A HICKEY, VALDEZ!"

Leo snorted so loud Percy heard him two rooms away. "Yeah, okay. No need to be embarrassed. Well, unless it was an old married guy, but that's not really your style. Or if the sex was super kinky-"

"I'll be out soon, Leo!"

 

Percy stared into the dirty dishwater as if it held all of life's secrets, holding a plate he'd washed three times. He had gone to work, but he might as well have been on Jupiter for all the good it did. He couldn't stop thinking about this situation, about explanations that actually made sense.

Option One: He was insane. This was all just a product of his delusional mind and nothing else.

Option Two: There really was a man who broke into his room last night and had sex with him. A human man, that is. Who…drugged him? Because Percy had been way too compliant unless there was drugs involved.

Option Three (And his personal favorite): Last night was simply a normal wet dream and the marks on his body were from…sleepwalking…or something.

"Jackson! Are you done with that load yet?" Clarrise, his boss, poked her head through the order window, glaring at him demandingly. Her brown hair was pulled in a messy bun and her waitress uniform was stained. Must've been a rough morning.

"Sorry, Clarrise." Percy pulled out his puppy eyes since they always seemed to work on everyone. "They're almost done. Promise."

Clarrise's expression softened slightly, just as Percy knew it would. He fought the urge to smirk with his easy victory.

"Fine," Clarrise grumbled. "Just get it done soon." She left before Percy could say anything, which he believed was intentional.

Percy turned back to the industrial sink, giggling to himself and cleaning the same dish yet again. And if he didn't know any better, he'd swear someone had just chuckled in his ear.

 

Percy would never admit to it, but he went to bed an hour earlier than he usually did. He knew it was unlikely he would find answers this way, but he thought he'd give it a shot anyway. To make falling asleep easier, he took a hot bath with extra bubbles, put on his favorite pajamas, and turned off all the lights in his bedroom so it'd be extra dark. He didn't know how long he laid in the dark, waiting for the man/demon called Nico or when he actually fell asleep.

All he knew was when he opened his eyes Nico was sitting on his bed as if he'd never left. A sound of delight escaped him (Irrational, he knows), and tried to reach for Nico, only to discover his hands were once again tied to his headboard. He whined, pulling at his bonds and giving Nico the same puppy eyes he'd given to Clarrise a few hours ago.

But instead of caving like Percy thought he would, Nico just chuckled and shook his head, curls bouncing at the movement. "Nope. Don't even try those." He leaned forward and flicked Percy's nose playfully.

Still, Percy was determined. He widened his eyes even more, stuck out his bottom lip, and whimpered pathetically.

Nico's own black eyes narrowed at the sight. He reached in his back jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of black fabric. Percy went to ask what it was, but Nico captured his mouth in a fierce kiss before he could. Percy opened his mouth without prompting, allowing Nico to massage his tongue with his own, biting on Percy's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Percy moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but Nico pulled away with a nip to his lip for his efforts.

Percy nearly growled, his head turned away in frustration. "Nico," He groaned, wishing he could taste the demon again.

Percy jumped at the sudden feeling of cloth against his eyes and turned back to Nico, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's just a blindfold."

Percy swallowed, but didn't question Nico further. He felt the knot of the blindfold against the back of his head and when he opened his eyes he saw nothing except darkness.

Nico leaned down, tracing the shell of Percy ear with his tongue, causing Percy to shiver. He tugged at Percy's earlobe with his teeth before whispering into Percy's ear, "Relax." Nico's voice was soft, but Percy could still tell it was an order. His body immediately melted into the mattress beneath him without his permission, further proof that Nico wasn't human. "I just want you to feel, Percy."

Percy nodded and tried to concentrate on the warmth rushing through his body, a stark contrast to Nico's cold touch. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly afterwards.

"Good boy." Nico pressed a kiss to Percy's chest in reward.

Percy squirmed at the slightly ticklish feeling and giggled. Nico chuckled with him as his hands snaked into Percy's soft hair and pulled his head back, causing him to bare his neck.

Percy waited with baited breath for the harsh bites, but was pleasantly surprised to feel a light kiss just underneath his jaw. Nico's cool lips trailed down his throat until they reached his pulse point where Leo had pointed out the hickey. Nico sucked on it gently and nipped, soothing the slight sting with the flat of his tongue.

"You taste delicious."

Percy's hips jerked forward at the words, whimpering when it didn't provide him with the friction he wanted, and yelping when he felt a sharp sting on his ass.

"That's bad, Percy."

Percy actually felt tears prick his eyes. He whined. "Please, Nico, I need-"

"Oh, I know what you need."

Nico's hands trailed up Percy's shaking body, stopping briefly to rub his nipples until they were hard. Percy panted lowly, head lolling on his shoulders, too overwhelmed to hold it up anymore.

He heard the sound of a lid popping open and shuddered, his dick twitching at the sound alone. Nico's hand, slick with lube, circled Percy entrance with soft strokes, never letting his finger slip inside, effectively frustrating Percy.

"Nico…"

Nico swirled his tongue in the inside of Percy's bellybutton in response. "Yes, magnifico?"

"Please…please fuck me." Percy normally didn't cuss, but his mind was too hazy with desperate pleasure that he couldn't bring himself to care.

Nico chuckled against the silky skin of his thigh, finger stroking over his hole and slipping inside ever so slightly. "Is this what you want?"

Percy moaned, hips bucking forwards to try to get Nico's finger to slip inside further. "Yes, yes, yes… Please…"

Nico's hand disappeared. "I'm not sure you deserve that yet."

"But I need-"

Nico rolled them over until they were on their sides, Percy's arms still stretched over his head by the rope. Percy's body curled against Nico's hard chest, giving Nico access to Percy's bare back. He brushed his knuckled down Percy's spine until they rested on the small of Percy's back, a rather sensitive spot. Percy's cock throbbed. Out of desperation, he wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and thrust his hips against Nico's pelvis.

Nico slapped Percy's exposed ass sharply. "Bad Percy. Did I say you could do that? Maybe I won't let you come tonight."

"No!" Percy nearly screamed the word and clutched Nico's shirt as if he'd disappear. "Please, please, I'm sorry, don't, you can't, I-I, please-"

"Hush, amore." Nico ran a calming through Percy's hair and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. "Since you begged so nicely…"

Percy jerked when he felt Nico circle his throbbing erection, stroking it several times, before moving over his hip and to his opening. Percy cried out, heat pooling in his stomach like honey. Distantly, he heard the sound of the lube popping again.

Percy bit his lip, hands curling around his bonds, as Nico spread the cool lube across his thighs. He wrapped his left arm underneath Percy and pulled him flush against his chest bare chest.

Wait, bare chest? 

Percy whined when he realized Nico must've gotten undressed and he hadn't been able to watch. Though, the thought was quick to evaporate when he felt Nico's cock slip between his thighs.

Percy eyes fluttered beneath the blindfold at the feeling of Nico wrapped around him. Nico was all around him; he was all Percy could smell, taste, and feel. It was utterly intoxicating. He squeezed his thighs together, shivering when he heard Nico's answering moan.

Nico slowly started to thrust between Percy's thighs, spreading his pre-come onto Percy's skin. Nico's hands gripped him tighter and his hips moved faster, as he stroked Percy's cock in time with his thrusts. Percy shifted his head back, searching until Nico realized what he wanted and captured the boy's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Don't come."

Percy whined at the command, heat boiling in his gut and coil pulled taunt, but he couldn't let go, he couldn't disobey Nico. With each thrust, Percy felt himself falling further and further into Nico, the need to please him, the want to lay himself bare for Nico's taking.

"Please, Nico, I can't…"

Nico thrust harder before pulling back, his release spreading over Percy's skin. Percy whimpered at the feeling; Nico's cum burning into him, claiming him, marking him as Nico's.

The hand on his erection started stroking again, causing pleasure to spark in Percy's veins, nearly overwhelming him.

"I need to come. Please, Nico, please…"

"Please what?" Nico chuckled, mouth returning to Percy's pulse point and sucking, making the mark he'd made earlier even darker.

"Let me come. Please. It's too much, I can't…"

Percy as shaking, muscles tightening with the pressure of not being allowed to come.

"Not tonight."

"Please," Percy sobbed, hips jerking forward as Nico's hand pumped his cock at an unrelenting pace.

Nico smiled against Percy's sweaty shoulder as he pulled his hand away. Percy whined, hips bucking to try and reclaim the friction he'd lost. Nico reached behind Percy's head and undid the knot on the tear-stained blindfold, letting it fall away.

"Nico, please…" Percy murmured repeatedly, green eyes hazy.

Nico simply smirked, pulled Percy's body so their chest were touching, and slipped a leg between his thighs. Percy's hips bucked forward, trying to reclaim the pleasure he'd lost. When Nico's hands tightened against his hips, he stopped and turned to stare into Nico's black eyes.

"Please," He breathed again, a tear sliding down his cheek, which Nico was quick to wipe away.

Nico swiped a finger along Percy's thigh, gathering the cum that was still there before pushing his finger into Percy's mouth to quiet him. Percy's eyes fluttered closed as his tongue circled Nico's finger and sucked, moaning at the taste of him. Nico continued letting Percy taste him until his thighs were clean.

By the time Nico was done, Percy eyes were closed and his breathing was slow against Nico's chest, mind pleasantly blank. He drew mindless circles on Nico's chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Are you real?"

Nico looked down at him, a slight, knowing smile on his handsome face. "I'm as real as you want me to be." He kissed the top of Percy's head. "Now sleep."

Percy suddenly felt inconceivably exhausted, so much so that his neck couldn't even hold his head up anymore. It collapsed on Nico's shoulder, nestling perfectly between Nico's neck and collarbone. He meant to ask how Nico did that, but his mouth didn't seem to want to work properly.

"Good night," Nico murmured, arms wrapped around Percy's waist.

Percy simply hummed in reply before succumbing the darkness of sleep.


	3. Grim Reality

"You were crying."

Percy started when he heard Nico's dark voice right behind him on the bed. Tan, muscled arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest, cold breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Percy shivered as he turned to look at the man lying next to him on the covers. He wore a concerned expression, something Percy had never seen before on the demon's sexy features.

Nico trailed over Percy's swollen eyelids, frowning. "I saw you sobbing when I came in. What's wrong?"

Percy shrugged as much as he could with Nico's arm around him. "It was a bad day."

Nico's dark eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Unable to look directly into the depthless orbs, Percy turned away and buried his face in his pillow. Nico was having none of that though, and turned Percy head back to face him again. Percy nearly flinched when he met Nico's furious stare.

"What happened?" The words were practically a snarl, causing Percy to notice the menacing canines that seemed to have just appeared.

"It-," Percy wet his lips and played with the buttons on Nico's black shirt to avoid his all-consuming gaze. "It was just some idiot guys. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Though Nico's voice was all but growls, his touch was gentle as he ran a hand through Percy's hair. "They made you cry. Who are these people? What are their names?"

"Really, Nico-"

"Their names, Percy. Now."

"Steve Henning, Harry Robern, and Brad Cusac." The names escaped Percy without his permission, and he immediately regretted it afterwards. Nico looked positively murderous, and even though Percy knew Nico wasn't angry with him, he couldn't help the fear that spread over him like a wet blanket. With his sharp teeth and pitch-black eyes, he actually looked like the demon he claimed to be.

Percy felt Nico start to stand. Reacting instinctively, he reached out to grab Nico's wrist and tugged. "Don't leave," He whispered. Watery green eyes stared up at him. "Please. Stay with me."

Nico visibly softened and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair afterwards. "Alright. I'll stay." A smirk curled his lips attractively. "Any ideas on what you want to do while I'm here?"

Percy's face flushed and he bit his lip, looking up at Nico through his eyelashes. He started to play with the buttons on Nico's shirt again. "Um, well…"

"What is it, amore?" Nico seemed amused by Percy's shyness, and brushed a hand over Percy's cheek, the touch so light Percy could barely feel it.

"I," Percy was so red he resembled a fire truck, "…Fingering?"

"Oh." Nico chuckled. "That's it? And with all this hesitation I'd been thinking you wanted…" He glanced down at the innocent green eyes staring up at him curiously. "Never mind."

A glass bottle of clear liquid appeared in Nico's hand, Percy immediately recognizing it from last night. He shuddered at the memories and licked his lips, clearly excited for the upcoming events. He reached forward for Nico, only to catch nothing but air when Nico stood. He pouted, but Nico just laughed again and started to unbutton his shirt.

Percy scrambled to sit up, eager to see any inch of skin he hadn't been allowed to earlier. When Nico shed his black button-up Percy got his first glimpse at Nico's bare chest. It was tan like the rest of him, clearly muscular but not bulky, and hairless except for the black curls that sneaked into his black jeans. Nico moved on to those next, smirking to himself as he watched Percy's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. He kicked the jeans away and did the same to his black boxers, completely nude but still confident as he stood in front of Percy.

Percy crawled to the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Nico's abs. When he got a nod of approval he placed his whole hand on Nico's stomach. His skin was the cool temperature he was beginning to expect and he felt the easy movement of the demon's breathing.

He started to drag his hand down, but his wrist was grabbed before he could touch what he really wanted to. "This is about you, Percy. Not me." Nico's voice was rather hoarse. Percy shivered when he realized it was because of him, because of his touch.

Nico pushed Percy back down on the bed gently and crawled over him so his knees were on either side of Percy's waist. He grabbed the lube on the bed and popped the lid open, pinning Percy to the mattress with his smoldering gaze. Percy was getting unbearably hot and tried to take off his PJ shirt, though his fingers were shaking too much. Nico simply willed the shirt, pants, and underwear away so Percy was left as naked as Nico. Percy groaned when he felt his bare flesh against Nico's, feeling as though every nerve was burning.

Nico poured a generous amount of lube on three fingers and set the bottle somewhere to Percy's left. He didn't care enough to look.

A wet, cool finger pressed against Percy's entrance and circled the opening curiously. Percy's breath stuttered and his eyelids fluttered closed, head lolling on his pillow and allowing himself to get lost in the feeling. The finger pushed in to the knuckle and curled to scratch at Percy's walls. A low, almost pained moaned escaped the boy and he jerked back against the intrusion to get the finger in deeper. Nico obeyed his silent wish and added another slick finger to scissor him and brush-

"Ah!" Percy nearly jumped off the bed when he felt one of the fingers touch that little bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. He panted and shifted his hips as his erection became increasingly uncomfortable. Nico seemed to be able to read his mind, because he used his unoccupied hand to stroke Percy to full hardness and blew on the sensitive tip. Percy whimpered at the cool air on his heated flesh and threw Nico a pleading look.

Grinning, Nico bit down on Percy hipbone and sucked, probably to distract Percy from the slight pain when he added a third finger. Percy didn't even seem to notice; he was too busy enjoying the overwhelming feelings.

"Nico," Percy gasped, "I-I'm gonna…"

Nico hushed him around Percy's skin. "Shh, it's okay, mio bello. Just let it go…"

Percy mewled as he did what Nico said, his climax rippling through him like the tide. His muscles were practically melted into the mattress when Nico pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sleep now, bambino. I'll take care of everything…"

Percy's eyes struggled to open at the statement, but like before, a wave of exhaustion swept him away into the calm darkness of sleep.

…

Percy stretched on his bed, mind fuzzy with the lingering touches of sleep. He buried his face into his pillow to block the early morning sunlight. Maybe he'd just sleep in all day-

"Percy! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Leo. Sighing, Percy left the warm nest of covers and pulled on a Finding Nemo bathrobe he'd gotten for Christmas last year. Leo wouldn't shut up unless Percy did what he said. He knew from experience.

"I'm coming," He called as he pulled out his discarded PJ pants. A sudden thought struck him and he glanced down at his hip where Nico had made a hickey in his dream.

There it was. A dark purple spot glared at him, defying him to make up another excuse. Percy swallowed and discovered he couldn't think of one. Still, he did his best to appear casual.

"Morning, Leo," He greeted as he walked into their kitchen. Leo was placing dishes on the table and- "Damn, you look tired."

Leo smiled at Percy and stretched, yawning as he did so. He rubbed at his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah. Dream last night. Guess it kept me up." He went to grab something from the fridge.

Percy sat on his favorite chair and immediately dived into the omelet Leo had made, only now realizing how hungry he was. He shoveled food down his throat, only stopping to turn on the small TV they had on the table. Since it was Saturday they could take their time eating. Not that Percy was.

"A true tragedy," The newscaster said somberly. He stood outside a hospital Percy vaguely recognized. "Three boys nearly beaten to death just last night and found in an ally way. Names are Steven Henning, Harold Robern, and Bradford Cusac. Police suspect gang violence…"

Percy dropped his fork. The man's voice and Leo's movements all dulled to white noise as Percy stared at the TV screen. Nico…The demon…No, man, he- he had… Percy brought a shaking hand to his mouth.

Oh, god. What had he done?


	4. Delicious

Nico had only shown himself when Percy was asleep, but Percy was too keyed up to even think of sleeping. He still he needed to talk to him though, so he settled for pacing his room like a caged lion, trying to be quiet since he knew Leo was sleeping. He had no way to contact the demon (he even tried to look it up online, but that was a bust) and there was no one he could talk to this about.

Waiting and hoping it was.

While Percy continued his pacing he felt a slight breeze come from behind him.

The window was closed.

Percy took a deep breath and turned to see Nico leaning against his bedroom wall, looking bored. He wore the same clothes Percy had first seen him in, and Percy distantly wondered if he ever needed to change or if he just had a bunch of the same clothes.

"Yes?" Nico asked, one dark eyebrow raised.

Percy knew there were other things he should talk about, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "How did you do that?"

Nico's mouth quirked in a miniscule gesture of amusement. "Do what, amato?"

Percy gestured vaguely. "That. Show up right when I wanted to talk to you." He should be angry with him. Nico had hurt people. Still, his curiosity was burning and he wanted an answer.

Grinning, Nico strode to Percy and swept him up in his arms before sitting on Percy's bed, Percy in his lap. "I bonded with you my first night here. I can read your feelings, hear you call me, etc."

"You…" Percy whipped his head around to glare at the demon, raw outrage flaring in his gut like it had this morning. "You do what to me? And without my permission? Do you not see anything wrong with that?"

Nico opened his mouth to respond, but Percy cut him off before he could. "And what about injuring those guys I told you about? That just plain wrong and-"

"Seriously?" Nico brow furrowed, as if he was doing a complicated math problem. "You're worried about those idiots? And if I hadn't bonded to you the first night you wouldn't have been able to call me just now. I don't see the problem." He seemed honestly confused. For some reason, this just made Percy angrier.

"Of course you don't see the problem! How could you when you're not even human!"

They both froze at Percy's words, silence ringing in Percy's bedroom. Percy didn't look up at Nico, but with a sudden feeling of clarity he just knew he had hurt Nico. Deeply. But, then all feelings snapped away and the only thing left was a gaping emptiness in Percy's chest. He gasped softly, and thought this must've been the bond Nico was talking about.

"You're right, Percy," Nico murmured, his accented voice emotionless. "I'm not human, nor will I ever be. But, at least I can see clearly. Those boys you're so worried about wouldn't have even spared you a thought if the roles were reversed."

Percy flinched. "Tha-that's not the point! It's still wrong!" He knew he didn't matter to them, but he was okay with that. He had his own family.

"Pease, Percy. You know they deserved what they got."

"So, what? Are you trying to tell me you'd just kill them without a second thought?"

Nico didn't answer.

Ten minutes later Nico was gone.

…

"Hey, Leo?" Percy shuffled into the living room, green eyes downcast. "Can we talk?"

Leo frowned when he noticed his best friend's depressed appearance. He paused Die Hard on the TV, and turned to Percy, patting the cushion next to him on the couch. "Course, buddy. Though you did make it sound like we're breaking up." He chuckled at his own joke, while Percy just rolled his eyes and took the offered place on the couch next to Leo.

"It's just…" Percy sighed and leaned his head against Leo's shoulder. "I want some advice. Let's say there's a really great guy-"

"You're dating?" Leo interrupted, brown eyes wide. "Oh! So that's where the hickey came from!" He suddenly grinned and nudged his friend teasingly. "And the late night moans. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Percy blushed as he played with the hem of his T-shirt to avoid looking at Leo. "It was complicated. I wasn't sure what we were." In a matter of speaking… "I still don't. And we had a fight." He decided not to tell Leo the rest for various reasons such as to avoid the label of insanity.

Leo rested his head of curls against Percy's and sighed deeply. "Oh. I get it. But, what kind of advice do you want? What was the fight about?"

"Um…" Percy scrambled to think of some explanation that would sound plausible. "He's super protective. He beat up some guys who made fun of me and…doesn't understand the concept of privacy." There. That didn't sound too bad.

"Okay…so, did he like…I don't know. Read your diary or something?"

Percy bit his lip and shook his head. "No, but it doesn't matter how he did it. Just that he doesn't have any boundaries, I guess. And then I yelled at him cause of it."

Leo was silent for a moment. Percy started to ask him if he was okay, but yelped when he felt something hit the back of his head. "OW! Leo, what was that for?"

Leo snorted and pushed Percy away so he could look at his face. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, Perce. Honestly, you yelled at the guy because he cared too much? I mean, I don't know the whole story, but from what you've told me he's just a bit overprotective. Tell him so. Use your words. Blah, blah, blah. So, when can I meet him?"

Percy stared at Leo with a blank expression. Leo had just gone from the fight being Percy's fault to wanting to meet the guy he had just fought with. And Leo was supposed to be his best friend. "You think this is all because of a lapse in communication?"

Leo shrugged and reached for the DVD remote. "Well, yeah. You had a problem and you should have talked about it instead of fighting. But, I wouldn't worry about it. Couples do it all the time and this fight doesn't seem too serious. Call him and make-up with super hot mega foxy sex. It's what fights are good for." He unpaused the movie he was watching while Percy just sat in silence, trying to absorb what the fuck had just happened. He had been expecting some cuddling, some trashy RomCom movies, and ice cream. Not actual good, although corny, relationship advice.

Percy sighed and headed back to his bedroom, trying to ignore the sounds of the car chase on TV. He had some thinking to do.

…

Percy was cold. He was under three comforters, one of which was a heating blanket, and was wearing actual footie pajamas that Leo swore would make him so hot he could be used as a space heater. Nothing was helping. Ever since Sunday morning when he had talked to Leo, Percy had been getting steadily colder until Tuesday when Percy's teeth were literally chattering.

Percy couldn't understand why this was happening to him. It was summer; the days were typically around ninety degrees. And other than being cold he showed no other signs of sickness. He knew his friends were worried so he tried to put on a brave face, but it was hard when he didn't even know what was happening.

"Hello, mio bello."

Percy started when he heard that dark voice. A hand brushed his hair away from his face and Percy got his first look at Nico in three days. He didn't seem to look any different, but there was something Percy couldn't place.

"Hi," Percy murmured, green eyes hazy. He wasn't sure if he was still mad or not, but he couldn't deny the rush of happiness Nico's arrival brought him. Almost instinctively, he reached out and grabbed Nico's hand. "I'm really cold."

Nico smiled at him and kissed Percy's knuckles gently. "I know, amore. I'm sorry; I meant to come sooner, but I could still feel your anger. I didn't want to upset you anymore."

Percy shivered when he felt Nico's lips on his skin, the sensation sending a burst of warmth up his arm. His breath stuttered at the first feeling of warmth he'd gotten in three days. "I'm sorry I was mad. I overreacted. But, you still shouldn't have hurt anyone."

Nico shook his head, curls covering his dark eyes as he chuckled ruefully. "Such a big heart for such a little human." He suddenly grew serious and made sure to hold Percy's gaze. "But, you should know something. I am a demon, Percy. I don't play by human rules." He trailed a single finger down Percy's cheek, staring at him with a tenderness that stole Percy's breath. "And I can break the bond if it makes you uncomfortable."

Break the bond? Percy frowned as he tried to think clearly, though it was hard with Nico's delicious heat warming his body. He should probably ask more questions about what being bonded meant and such, but he decided to leave the rest of the talking for later.

Percy slung his arms around Nico's neck and pulled the surprised demon into a fierce kiss. Nico froze for a second, but soon began to kiss Percy back and loomed over him. Percy went along willingly, all too happy to have Nico's tongue in his mouth.

"I missed you," Percy whimpered into Nico's mouth. He wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and rubbed himself against Nico's pelvis. With every touch Percy's limbs tingled from newfound warmth and the beginnings of an erection. "I've been so cold…"

"You'll never be cold again, tesoro," Nico vowed as he hitched Percy's legs farther up his waist.

Percy gasped and tangled his fingers in Nico's curls, holding on for dear life, as Nico busied himself with leaving a trail of hickeys along Percy's collarbone. "Can…can we…"

"Can we what, gattino?" Nico mumbled around Percy's salty skin.

Percy groaned, sure that Nico was making him say it just to embarrass him. Still, his erection pulsed, demanding he skip his pride. "Can we fuck? Pretty please?" He shuddered when he felt Nico chuckle into his neck.

"Of course. Why didn't you say so?"

Percy scowled and started to speak, but moaned instead when Nico willed both their clothes away and their bodies rubbed against each other without any clothes to get in the way. Nico wasted no time and pressed a slick finger to Percy's entrance. Percy distantly wondered when Nico had lubed it, but didn't care enough to ask.

"Are you sure?" Nico's voice was soft, barely heard over Percy's breathing. He stared at Percy with searching, brown eyes for any sign of hesitancy.

Percy did his best to smile confidently when all he wanted to do whine at the hold up. "Positive."

Nico just nodded and pushed his finger in all the way, eyes never leaving Percy's own. Percy moaned at the sensation and the heat Nico's gaze brought him, wiggling his hips to get the finger in deeper. A hint of a smirk pulled at Nico's lips at the action.

"Patience, amore. Or I might just use the rope again."

Percy pouted, but stopped his movements just in case Nico was serious. He usually was.

"Good boy." Nico pressed a quick kiss to Percy's forehead before moving downward. His lips (now their usual cool temperature) trailed across the planes of Percy's chest and stomach. Percy leaned back against his pillows, content to just relax and let Nico pleasure him for now.

Nico's tongue swirled in the hollow of Percy's right hipbone, purposely avoiding Percy's flushed member and moving the single finger extra slow. Percy swallowed a growl and bucked his hips.

Nico smirked at him, no doubt knowing the desperation Percy was feeling. Thankfully, he seemed to have done enough teasing because he added another finger and quickened his thrusts. Percy whimpered and sagged against his mattress; thankful for the practice they had done a few days ago.

Cool air caressed Percy's cock, causing him to gasp and then groan headedly. Nico's mouth hovered over Percy's erection teasingly and when Percy felt him add a third finger Nico descended. Percy cried out as his hands gripped the sheets and twisted them in his fists, trying to keep from coming. "I'm," Percy swallowed, panting heavily, "Nico, stop…I can't…"

"Alright, mio bello," Nico murmured. He broke away from Percy with an audible pop and pulled his fingers back, rolling his eyes at Percy's whine. He lined himself up with Percy and only pushed in when Percy nodded at him in impatient acceptance.

Percy hissed as Nico carefully entered him, shifting his hips to accommodate the intrusion. It was painful to a point, but it also felt incredibly good to have Nico so close, to be connected physically.

Nico was breathing heavily from above him and hooked Percy's legs to his waist to keep them from falling. Percy was glad for the help. "How do you feel?" He panted.

"Mh…" Percy sighed and looked up at him with a daze, half-smile. "Good." He was getting used to the feeling of being stretched, and a throbbing need was taking its place. He wiggled, trying to get Nico to move.

Nico seemed to take the hint and rolled his hip, careful not to hurt Percy. Roughness would come later.

Percy gasped lowly, toes curling at the slow friction, and stared up at Nico pleadingly, too overwhelmed to try to speak. Nico picked up the pace and thrust a bit deeper, causing Percy to nearly arch off the bed when Nico hit that one spot-

"God!" Percy jerked, and his green eyes rolled in the back of his head. He heard Nico chuckle breathlessly.

"God doesn't have much to this with this," Nico muttered before capturing Percy's lips in a demanding kiss. Percy let go of the sheets and threw his arms around Nico's neck to tangle his fingers in Nico's curls as Nico continued to thrust inside him.

Percy felt a hand wrap around his member and start to stroke him lazily. With all the sensations Percy was feeling it only took a few strokes and thrusts until he was literally trembling to keep from coming.

"Nico," He whimpered, rubbing himself against Nico's abs. Nico groaned in response and went faster, close to the edge himself. "I-I'm gonna-" Percy couldn't hold it back anymore and his orgasm ripped through him; so overpowering he was left nearly unconscious. Nico shuddered above him and came only seconds later, collapsing next to him afterwards. He pulled Percy to his chest, who was almost comatose.

"Love…you…" Percy murmured, snuggled into Nico's chest. He sighed in contentment when Nico started to stroke his black hair.

"You are utterly delicious. Best feedings I've ever had." Nico pressed a kiss to the top of Percy's head.

Percy's eyes struggled to open at the confusing words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been feeding from you-"

"You've been, like, eating me?"

"Sex is my only food source. And you're by far the best I've ever had. Others cannot compare, tesoro."

Honestly, Percy wasn't sure how he should feel about that, so he decided to let it go for now. Until…

"Wait! There have been others?"


End file.
